Fire
by Crazy About Purple
Summary: I was dying inside and they didn't even care. Ember's POV. Rated just to be safe. This is still RockAngel1994, I just changed my pen name.
1. Just a Phase

Just a Phase

Hi, my name is Ember. A lot of people think that just because ghosts are dead, we don't feel anymore. But it's not true. I've always felt alone. Even when I was alive. Nobody ever noticed though. Not even my own family. My parents said it was just a phase and that I would grow out of it soon, that I was just being a typical teenager. But they were wrong.

When I was younger people used to say how well behaved I was. Now my parents wonder where the old me went. The cheerful little girl who would rush out of school so she could show her mother the picture she drew or the story she wrote. But they never noticed the fire that used to burn so bright, was slowly going out. I was dying inside and they didn't even care.

I was seventeen when it happened. My band, Cold Fire had just scored a record deal with a big company. They held a concert so we could show everyone what we were made of. The crowd went wild for us, especially during my guitar solo. We had a party afterward to celebrate. Everyone got so drunk. Nobody could afford the taxi home and nobody wanted to walk so Ziggy, the drummer offered to drive us home. But we never made it that far. There was a huge pile-up outside the car park. Nobody survived.

I never even got a chance to tell my parents how much I loved them. They never knew that I cared. We even had an argument right before the concert. They said that I couldn't go because I had to study if I wanted to get into college. I told them that I didn't want to go to college, that I would make it in the music business or die trying. That's a little something that I call irony.

When I died, it didn't hurt. I would love to tell you that I saw a bright light and angels, but that would be a lie. All I remember is everything going dark and then I was floating outside a door that had my name on it, so I decided to go take a look. It was exactly like my room except it wasn't, if you know what I mean. And then I floated right past a mirror and got the biggest shock of my life. Or afterlife, depending on how you look at it. My beautiful auburn curls were gone. Instead, my hair was teal coloured and straight.

My skin also looked a little on the green side too. I had black streaks under my eyes aswell, which I remembered putting there for dramatic effect, for the concert. Then everything came flooding back.

I was dead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first story ever so please be nice. If I get enough reviews I'll continue. Please R&R!


	2. I Just Wanna Be Me

I Just Wanna Be Me

The only person I felt I could ever talk to was my guitar, Purple. It sounds crazy, doesn't it? But it's not. One thing that's great about talking to a guitar is that it can't argue with you, unlike my parents. Every time we had an argument I would just run up to my room and start jabbering on to my guitar about how my parents didn't understand and how they never would. That's another great thing about talking to a guitar: it just sits and listens. Not that it has ears to listen with or anything but I felt like it could. It was great to finally have someone that would listen to me, even if that someone was a guitar.

I remember I had a boyfriend once. He was called Blake and he was a jerk. I always had a thing for bad boys though. He cheated on me with a cheerleader. Go figure. I wrote a song about him, it was called Remember. Now I wish I hadn't wasted my time on showing him that he'd gotten to me. The song sounded pretty good though.

They let me out of the ghost zone to go to my funeral. Yes, I finally figured out where I was after asking almost everybody I could find before a blue ghost- who seemed to be obsessed with boxes- told me. I was surprised at how many people from my school were at my funeral considering how unpopular I was. I even saw Mrs Adams- my very strict maths teacher- sniffling into her husbands shoulder. Honestly. I wasn't surprised to see Mylee there though. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember, she even knows about the time in junior school, when I had a huge crush on Lewis Manson.

Mylee made sure they played one of my songs at the funeral. I wrote it after a particularly bad argument with my parents and it goes like this:

They tell me what to say and how to act

They think everyone's gotta be the same

Wear the same clothes, think the same way

But I just wanna be me

Oh, I just wanna be me

Chorus

Oh, I just wanna be me

I'm different to what you see

Still you're tellin' me who to be

And I just wanna be me

And you stand here saying what you expect from me

But I just can't be perfect

You say I'll never change

But you're the one that'll always be the same

And I just wanna be me

Chorus

Until next time. _Ciao._

Thank you to my reviewers xnecro, WTFWonder, spiderjuice and Call Me Blue Streak. I hope everyone one likes this chapter and yes I wrote the song myself. Don't forget to R&R!


	3. New Arrival

By the way everyone, I forgot to put in disclaimers so here's one that covers the whole story so I don't have to write another one (_insert disclaimer here_). I don't get why we need disclaimers anyway. I mean would anyone be writing on this site if they owned whatever they were writing about? I think not!

Anyway, on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Arrival

This is turning out to be kind of like a diary isn't it? I always pitied people that confided their feelings in a stupid book, but I guess that's kind of the same as confiding your feelings to a guitar so I guess I'll just shut up now. Right now though it doesn't seem as insane talking to a guitar as it did at first. I mean, I'm dead so I think I'm entitled to go a little bit crazy thank you very much!

I think everyone goes crazy when they die. I never paid attention in biology, but I think I heard Mr Morgan saying that your brain has to die before you can actually die. I thought some of the ghosts round here seemed a little brain dead. That means that I'm brain dead too. Mind you, most of my teachers probably thought I never had a brain to begin with since I was hopeless at almost every subject. I didn't even get on with my music teacher, which a lot of people found surprising. I was ok at English though. I suppose that's why I can write lyrics so well. Or at least, everyone told me that I could write good lyrics.

I am getting really annoyed now. This guy keeps asking me if I'll be his friend, even though I keep saying no. If I'm not crazy yet, I think I will be soon if this carries on. I can't take much more!

I finally had the common sense to play my guitar so it would block out the noise. Except it kind of blasted the "Will you be my friend" guy. Cool.

I never really had that many friends in school. There was just me, Mylee, Justine and Liz. I was the unsociable one, Mylee was the bubbly, silly one. Justine was the quiet, smart one and Liz was just plain Liz. I guess every group has to have a head case like me. In other words, unpopular. Not that anyone else in my group is popular, they're just more popular than me. Not that I cared about being popular or anything. I mean, who wants to be like Jennie Adams. The girl who has a dumb, jock boyfriend and friends who squeal stupidly and say "oh my gosh, did you hear about Laura Sanders? She threw up at Steve's party last week. It was totally uncool." And then Jennie would squeal back and then her boyfriend, Louis Sanchez would go and tell all his friends and the next thing you know, everyone knows that some girl called Laura threw up at some stupid, jock party.

I just heard a revving noise. You know, like of a car engine or a motorbike or something. Anyway so I looked up to see where the noise was coming from, and I saw a boy and a girl that couldn't be much younger than me, riding on a motorcycle. I am not kidding. A motorbike in the ghost zone! I didn't know that you could even have a vehicle in the ghost zone. When they saw me they slowed down. The girl jumped off the back of the bike and said, "Hi, I'm Kitty and this is my boyfriend Johnny." So I introduced myself too, just to be polite, "I'm Ember". And then she started telling me about how they died. She sounded really sad. I could maybe see myself hanging out with her sometime because she seems to have a decent head on her shoulders. Even though she's dead and all. So then we said goodbye and 'see you around' and all that stuff.

You know, maybe this dying thing isn't so bad after all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think I might do another story about how Kitty and Johnny died so tell me what you think about that. Anyway, thank you to my reviewers Invader Johnny, WTFWonder and WingsOfMorphius. I really hope everyone one likes this chapter and I can honestly say I'm surprised at the reviews I'm getting. I only started writing because I thought it would be fun and I didn't think that people would actually want to read anything that I'd written because I'm not half as good as some of the writers on this site. So, once again thank you to my reviewers and please don't forget to R&R!


End file.
